Bad&Bad
by Rin Rizawa
Summary: [This is a GOT7 FanFic] Kisah antara seorang yang berperilaku kasar dengan seorang yang suka bermain di belakang. Bnior—JJ Project! Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! BDSM...? dll!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** **Bad &Bad**

 **Cast :**

 **Im Jaebum k.a. JB GOT7**

 **Park Jinyoung k.a. Junior GOT7**

 **And other…**

 **Genre :** **slice-of-life, little-romance, little-violence, maybe… mature too?**

 **Rated :** **M**

 **Author : Rin Rizawa**

 **Disclainmer : GOT7 ɷ JYP •** **Bad &Bad** **ɷ Rin Rizawa**

 _ **Summary**_ **:** **[This is a GOT7 FanFic]** **Kisah antara seorang yang berperilaku kasar dengan seorang yang suka bermain di belakang.** **Bnior—JJ Project** **!** **Warning! OOC! Typo(s), GJ, Alur Kecepetan! dll!**

 **|story; begin|**

Aneh tapi nyata.

Nyata tapi aneh.

Saat kau menemukan pasangan kekasih yang sama-sama berperilaku buruk.

Yang satu suka berperilaku kasar—amat kasar, bahkan dia pernah hampir masuk penjara karena perilaku nya itu, namun—entah kenapa bisa lolos, yang satunya lagi suka bermain dibelakang—atau selingkuh. Dengan berbagai kalangan.

Aneh nya, mereka masih bertahan hingga di tahun ketiga.

Nyata nya, ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan jika dua orang berperilaku buruk itu menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Lalu apa masalahnya?

Masalahnya berada di tahun ketiga hubungan mereka, sebuah ujian yang akan menjadi penentu masa depan mereka masing-masing dan masa depan hubungan mereka.

 **.**

 **|Rin Rizawa's Present|**

 **.**

Jaebum kembali berdecih, dia menyenderkan punggungnya, menutup matanya acuh tidak peduli teriakan polisi disebelah kepalanya—tepat di telinganya.

"Kau sudah sepantasnya memasuki penjara seperti dahulu! Sudah berapa kali kau membuat keributan yang parah seperti ini, Im?!"

Jaebum diam, tidak mendengarkan.

Gebrakan meja terdengar nyaring, paras seorang polisi yang sudah sangat mengenal Jaebum sebagai pembuat keributan bahkan hampir pembunuhan—dan sudah berapa kali Jaebum berada diruangannya—ia sampai tidak ingat itu mengeras.

Memang apalagi yang Jaebum perbuat?

Aah—dia hanya berbuat yang hampir membuat setengah orang disekitar tempat malam yang ramai itu hampir mati alias sekarat.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukannya—"

"Aku tahu, bisa aku pergi?"

Jaebum memotongnya, dia terlalu malas untuk mendengarkan teriakan yang bisa membuat telinganya tuli itu. Dengan santai dia melewati polisi yang juga sudah ia hapal tabiatnya.

"IM JAEBUM!"

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung memeluk seseorang didepan nya dengan nafsu, dia biarkan orang itu menyentuh bagian tubuhnya bagian manapun—karena dia menikmatinya walau itu sedikit.

"Ugghh—rrr—umhhhh—"

Jinyoung menahan desahannya, sialnya tangan itu bergerilya dengan sangat luwes, cukup sulit untuk tidak menahan rasa nikmat itu walau sedikit.

Terus seperti itu mereka bercumbu, hingga mata Jinyoung melihat jam dinding didepannya, dia langsung mendorong orang yang mencumbunya itu.

"Sudah selesai, terima kasih," Jinyoung mengedipkan matanya, membuat orang yang tadi mencumbunya seakan terhipnotis dengannya.

Jinyoung tidak memperdulikan orang itu, dia langsung berdiri dan memakai pakaiannya yang sudah tersebar—memang tidak sampai melakukan _sex_ , hanya bercumbu, tapi tetap saja tangan-tangan itu melepas pakaiannya.

Pemuda tampan dan cantik ini keluar dari ruangan tadi, berjalan dikoridor kotor yang dipenuhi oleh pintu-pintu disisi-sisinya, menghiraukan desahan-desahan keras dari pintu-pintu itu.

Kalian sudah menebaknya 'kan bukan, ini berada dimana?

Jinyoung menyeringai kecil saat melihat seseorang diujung koridor kotor ini—

Kekasihnya.

 **-0o0-**

Wajah keras Jaebum semakin mengeras melihat kekasihnya berjalan dengan santai dikoridor kotor itu—dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang tadi dilakukan kekasihnya tadi, tapi—sudahlah, dia tidak terlalu peduli lagipula mau bagaimana juga kekasihnya itu tetaplah miliknya, asetnya.

"Kemana saja kau, Junior?"

Jaebum langsung merangkul Jinyoung—kekasihnya—untuk semakin dekat dengannya, Jinyoung hanya tersenyum kalem.

"Aku berbicara dengan mu Park."

"Hyung," Jinyoung mencium bibir Jaebum sekilas, dia masih tersenyum, "ayo kita bersenang-senang."

"Ck, jawab Junior."

"Hyungie~" Jinyoung memasang wajah memelas yang menggodanya, cukup ampuh hingga Jaebum memilih bungkam.

Tapi baru saja mereka berada didepan pintu gedung yang tadi mereka masuki, Jaebum melangkah terdiam.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku melupakan sesuatu," Jaebum berbalik memasuki gedung—Jinyoung hanya menghela nafas.

Memang apalagi yang Jaebum lupakan?

Tidak juga, hanya setelah Jinyoung 'bersenang-senang', Jaebum akan selalu menghajar patner Jinyoung bisa saja hanya babak belur atau sekarat.

Tetapi Jinyoung biarkan saja, toh dia juga tidak terlalu memikirkan itu.

 **-0o0-**

Sampai dirumah mereka—mereka 'bersenang-senang'.

Ya, bersenang-senang dalam kata lain.

 **PLAK.**

 **PLAK.**

Suara tamparan begitu terdengar disekitar rumah, dicampur dengan suara melengking setelahnya. Terdengar kembali suara cambukan selama lima kali, dicampur kembali suara melengking setelahnya.

Jaebum keluar dari suatu ruangan, dia berdecih pelan dan menuju kelantai pertama, duduk didepan televisi dan menontonnya dengan wajah datarnya—seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

Memang… sedang terjadi apa?

Tidak, ini adalah hal yang biasa, jika kita lihat diruangan dari Jaebum keluar tadi, didalamnya kita bisa melihat seseorang sedang diikat menggantung dan dalam keadaan tidak berpakaian. Jangan lupa berbagai 'mainan' dari yang berada didalam tubuhnya sampai diluar sangat bisa terlihat jelas terus menyala—bergetar meransang kuat orang ini.

Ooh—dan juga bekas luka-luka yang hanya berbekas memerah hingga yang membiru atau bahkan me-ungu.

Tetapi jika dilihat wajah dari seorang tersebut yang tidak ditutup matanya—yang tidak disumpal mulutnya—sangat-sangat-sangat menikmati, kepala itu terus bergoyang merasakan kenikmatan yang dia nikmati tidak peduli jika dia semakin bergerak rasa sakit dari lebam itu bertambah. Nyanyian desahan terus dikeluarkan diruangan bau sperma nan lembam ini. Tangannya sudah memerah karena terlalu lama diikat dalam posisi tergantung, kedua kakinya juga diikat walau dengan posisi tali renggang memudahkan kakinya bergerak walau dalam kapasitas terbatas. Benda yang menahan dibagian selatannya membuat bagian selatannya sangat merah karena terlalu lama menahan klimaks yang terus berdatangan setiap menitnya.

Sungguh—ransangan ini adalah dua yang terbaik setelah ransangan yang langsung diberikan oleh Jaebum sendiri.

Walau sebenarnya dia merasa tidak terlalu puas karena bukan Jaebum yang melakukkanya, tapi dia tidak peduli, ransangan ini juga membuat tubuhnya sangat senang—ingin terus dan terus—

Diwaktu-waktu Jinyoung menikmati setiap getaran itu—pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan Jaebum yang masih memasang wajah datar—lalu kembali menyeringai saat pintu ruangan itu tertutup.

"Aahh—Jaehh—nguhh—Bummiehh—"

Jinyoung memanggil lirih, matanya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas walau juga kabur karena air mata yang terus keluar—air mata kenikmatan.

"Sudah tiga jam, Junior—" Jaebum bersiul, dia mengelilingi ruangan, bukan langsung menuju Jinyoung yang masih tergantung lemah—dan nikmat.

Jinyoung kembali melayang karena benda-benda dilubangnya itu lagi-lagi menekan bagian ternikmatnya, tidak melihat Jaebum mendatanginya dengan membawa benda berat.

 **DAK.**

Suara benda yang dipukul keras ditubuh manusia begitu terdengar, meninggalkan luka lebam dan darah yang keluar sedikit, akan lama untuk sembuhnya.

"Lihat karya yang kubuat, Junior."

 **DAK.**

 **DAK.**

 **DAK.**

Jaebum terus memukul linggis ditubuh Jinyoung—kecuali kepala dan dada nya—dengan kesetanan, dia tidak memikirkan Jinyoung yang suaranya melengking, entah itu karena nikmat atau kesakitan.

 **TANG—TANG—TANG—**

Suara besi yang dijatuhkan sembarang terdengar, tangan lainnya langsung mengambil dua benda sekaligus, namun mata tajam Jaebum masih menikmati wajah terengah-engah dari Jinyoung-nya, dan jangan lupa luka-luka yang sangat penuh ditubuhnya, baik itu luka lama maupun luka yang baru saja tadi ia buat.

"Hh—hyuengiehh—"

Jinyoung melenguh pelan, mencoba mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jaebum dengan wajah memelas.

"Ya sayang?"

"La—gihh… eunghh—"

"Dengan senang hati, Tuan Putri."

 **|tbc;|**

Ini hanyalah baru awalan, mungkin akan selesai di chapter 3. Doakan saja, aku sedang tidak mood membuat fanfic yang panjang-panjang.

Ini file akhir tahun yang berada di folder ku dan baru kusadari hanya membuat beberapa paragraph lol~ akhirnya aku lanjutkan walau aku yakin ini sangat terbalik dengan coretan di notepad tentang fanfic ini haahahaha.

 **Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad &Bad**

 **Im Jaebum k.a. JB GOT7**

 **Park Jinyoung k.a. Junior GOT7**

 **And other…**

 **GOT7** **JYP •** **Bad &Bad** **Rin Rizawa**

 **Kisah antara seorang yang berperilaku kasar dengan seorang yang suka bermain di belakang.**

 **Warning! JackNior scene!**

 **chapter2**

Jinyoung menyender disofa, dengan tubuh penuh luka dan memakai baju dan celana berbahan tipis, ia melihat kearah Jaebum.

"Hampir masuk penjara lagi?"

Jaebum hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Jinyoung mengembungkan pipinya kesal, dia mencubit-cubit lengan Jaebum yang disebelahnya.

"Hyungie~ hyungie~"

Terus seperti itu hingga sepuluh menit, Jinyoung masih memanggilnya manja dan sang pemilik lengan harus mengorbankan lengannya yang sudah membiru itu—tapi Jaebum masih bermuka datar.

Didiamkan membuat Jinyoung kesal, berbalik membelakanginya, Jaebum hanya meliriknya, melihat wajah lucu kekasihnya dari belakang—hanya terlihat sedikit. Lalu matanya turun kepunggungnya, yang penuh luka yang ia perbuat sendiri.

Tangan Jaebum bergerak mengelus-elus punggung penuh luka Jinyoung itu, membuat Jinyoung sedikit tersentak dan melenguh.

"Sakit?" tanya Jaebum datar.

Jinyoung menggeleng dan mengangguk—karena memang dia merasakan sakit namun nikmat.

Jaebum terus mengelus-elus punggung itu pelan, membiarkan Jinyoung yang wajahnya kini sudah memerah karena dia teransang langsung dengan gerakan tangan Jaebum.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak masuk penjara lagi, Junior," ucap Jaebum setelah hening diantara mereka sudah lama.

Jinyoung mengangguk pelan, tubuhnya ia berbalik hingga mereka saling berhadapan diatas sofa, muka memerah karena menahan nafsunya, dia tersenyum.

"Aku percaya, hyungie."

"Kau juga harus tidak melakukannya—"

Jinyoung mencium bibir kasar Jaebum dengan pelan, lalu melepasnya sambil tersenyum lucu, "Aku tahu Jaebumie hyung~"

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum berjalan dikesunyian malam, lampu-lampu yang menyala dengan kecahayaan yang tidak terlalu terang menemani Jaebum. Sampai didepan sebuah gang, dia terdiam, ekspresi datar tertampang jelas di mukanya. Mata tajamnya menyelurusi dalam gang, selanjutnya Jaebum memakai topeng putihnya, yang sekilas tidak terdapat lubang—namun nyatanya ada lubang-lubang kecil ditempat mata untuk melihat.

Ia berjalan memasuki gang, tangannya mengeluarkan benda yang mengkilat ditengah kegelapan. Awalnya berjalan biasa, namun lama-kelamaan Jaebum berjalan sangat cepat.

Dibalik topeng putihnya, dia menyeringai.

Sekarang, lima meter didepan Jaebum terdapat tempat yang ramai, sekumpulan pemuda-pemudi.

Membuat sang topeng putih semakin menyeringai senang. Mangsanya banyak.

Selanjutnya adalah, tempat yang awalnya dipenuhi oleh suara kesenangan kini dipenuhi oleh suara ketakutan dan kesakitan.

Jaebum menusuk orang-orang itu dengan kesetanan, dia menusuk tanpa melihat apa yang ia tusuk, disaat ada yang mencoba melarikan diri, Jaebum akan melompat dan langsung berada didepannya, lalu akan menusuknya dengan brutal—sama seperti yang lainnya.

20 menit kemudian, tempat sepi ini dipenuh dengan bau darah—semuanya mati kehabisan darah atau bahkan mati seketika karena ditusuk tepat di organ vital.

Satu-satunya orang yang berdiri dengan topeng putih yang terdapat noda-noda darah, Jaebum, tertawa senang melihat apa hasil yang ia buat, dia langsung mengumpulkan mayat-mayat yang masih hangat itu ditumpuk rapih, tangannya merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan dua botol minyak tanah. Dilemparkannya dengan asal isi dua botol itu dimayat-mayat tertumpuk penuh darah itu. Berlanjut dengan dilemparkan api.

Jaebum menyeringai senang saat melihat mayat-mayat itu berada dikobaran api, cukup menikmati 10 menit, ia melepaskan topengnya dan melemparnya kekobaran api, melepaskan sarung tangannya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jaket, berbalik keluar dari gang dengan wajah datarnya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Itulah Im Jaebum, tak akan tenang jika belum membunuh.

 **-0o0-**

Jinyoung terdiam didepan gedung bertingkat tinggi, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku, wajahnya tersenyum kecil, kaki kanannya ia gerakkan, menunggu lama seseorang—

"Jinyoung-ssi."

Jinyoung menoleh, dia langsung tersenyum lebar kepada orang yang menyapanya tadi.

"Dimana?" tanya Jinyoung tidak sabar.

Orang yang menyapanya tadi tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk sambil tangan kanannya menunjuk ke dalam, kepalanya ia gerakkan. Jinyoung mengerti gerakan itu, ia mengikuti orang tadi—masuk kedalam gedung bertingkat tinggi ini.

Masuk ke _lobby_ , menaiki lift hingga kelantai 15, Jinyoung masih mengikuti orang tadi—jika Jinyoung perhatikan, usianya baru menginjak 25 tahun—

"Disini tempatnya, Jinyoung-ssi," ucap orang itu, "saya permisi dulu."

Jinyoung memandangi orang itu pergi, namun akhirnya ia memilih masuk kedalam ruangan yang didalamnya—

"Jinyoungie~"

Jinyoung tersenyum lucu, "Jekkie~"

Orang bertubuh tegap itu tertawa, "Kau selalu imut jika memanggilku seperti itu, Jinyoungie."

Jinyoung membalas tawa itu, dia berlari kecil menuju orang itu, dengan santai ia duduk dipangkuan orang itu.

"Jekki~ Jacksonie~"

" _Just call me_ Jekki _, baby~"_

Orang yang bernama Jackson itu langsung mencium Jinyoung kasar, Jinyoung pula langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Jackson, mencoba mengimbangi ciuman brutal dari sang dominan.

Jackson melepaskan ciuman itu, dia lanjut menciumi leher Jinyoung dan tangannya meremas kedua pantat Jinyoung—

"Kau tidak memakai boxer atau celana dalam mu?" tanya Jackson dengan nada rendah.

Jinyoung menggeleng imut, "Tidak, itu untuk mu, Jekki~"

Jackson kembali tertawa, dia melanjutkan menanggalkan baju Jinyoung walau mulutnya kembali menciumi leher Jinyoung dengan penuh napsu.

Jinyoung mendesah, dia bergerak diatas pangkuan Jackson, terus memeluk kuat leher Jackson untuk tidak jatuh.

"Luka mu semakin banyak, Jinyoungie~ tapi itu yang membuatmu semakin sexy dan aku ingin terus memangsa mu~" goda Jackson, mukanya ia dekatkan dengan muka Jinyoung, hidungnya menciumi harum wajah Jinyoung yang entah mengapa menjadi candu untuknya.

Jinyoung terkikik, "Luka itu sangat nikmat, kau tahu?"

"Tapi aku tidak akan melukaimu diluar—biarkan aku melukaimu didalam."

" _Well_ , tambahkan kembali luka didalam ku Jekki~"

 **.**

 **-0o0-**

 **.**

Jinyoung pulang kerumah tepat saat jam 21.57 PM, cukup cepat karena memang walau sudah semalam itu biasanya rumah ia dan Jaebum ini akan sepi. Tetapi Jinyoung langsung menuju kamar yang biasa ia dikurung oleh Jaebum, matanya tersirat kegelisahan, dia langsung membuka seluruh pakaiannya hingga bulat total dan tangannya mengambil benda-benda keras dan tumpul.

 **DAK**

 **TAK**

 **PRANG**

 **PLAK**

 **DAK**

Suara-suara pukulan menggema diruangan itu.

Jinyoung memukul benda-benda itu ketubuhnya dengan keras, wajahnya penuh ketakutan, tidak peduli tubuhnya yang mempunyai luka yang baru saja kering itu kembali terbuka bahkan membuat luka baru yang lebih parah.

Darah menghiasi tubuhnya, namun Jinyoung terus memukul terus tubuhnya dengan benda-benda itu. Ditengah memukuli diri sendiri, Jinyoung dengan gemetar mengambil _sex toy_ , dan memasukkannya kedalam anusnya, menekan tombol remote: _mode hard_.

"Maafkan aku—maafkan aku—maafkan aku—maafkan aku—maafkan aku—maafkan aku—maafkan aku—maafkan aku—Jaebumie hyung—"

 **.**

Jaebum memasuki rumahnya saat jam menunjukkan angka satu pagi, kakinya langsung melenggang masuk kedalam kamar—bersiap untuk beristirahat dan memeluk erat protektif kekasihnya yang mungkin saja sudah tidur.

 **Krek.**

Senyum kecil terlihat dimuka Jaebum saat ia menemukan kekasihnya sedang tertidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya—ia tebak pasti kekasihnya tidur dengan telanjang bulat kembali.

Melepaskan kaos dan celananya, kini Jaebum hanya memakai boxer untuk bersiap tidur. Dia duduk dipinggir kasur, memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tidur dengan nafas teratur—

Tetapi hidungnya mencium bau yang amat dia sukai.

Jaebum langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jinyoung, matanya berbinar saat menemukan kekasihnya—dalam keadaan penuh luka baru dan darah masih segar walau sudah berhenti pengaliran keluarnya, bahkan Jaebum melihat pantat kekasihnya bergoyang sangat keras, dia sudah sangat tau pasti 'mainan' itu tertanam dilubang kekasihnya.

Jaebum bersiul, dengan semangat ia langsung merebahkan diri, dan langsung memeluk kekasihnya protektif, mencium aroma darah yang sangat dia sukai.

"Aku benar-benar mencintai mu, my Junior~"

Setelah itu diam—lima menit selanjutnya dengkuran halus terdengar dari Jaebum. Jaebum sudah tidur.

Jinyoung membuka matanya pelan-pelan, rasa nyeri langsung terasa saat dia mencoba bergerak sedikit dipelukan erat Jaebum. Namun Jinyoung menutup matanya saat rasa nyeri itu lagi-lagi kembali datang dan mulutnya mengeluarkan suara desahan enak.

Jinyoung benar-benar sangat menyukai ini, saat rasa sakit membuat dirinya merasakan enak yang sangat luar biasa.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum mengendong Jinyoung ala bridal style menuju kelantai pertama, kekasihnya saat bangun tidur merengek tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya, alasannya karena luka yang mengering saat itu dalam keadaan meringkuk, dan saat menegakkan tubuhnya luka itu terbuka kembali—memang sakit tapi bagi Jinyoung itu juga nikmat, tapi dia ingin bermanja dengan Jaebum makanya dia merengek.

Direbahkannya tubuh sang kekasih diatas sofa yang empuk, saat ingin menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air, tubuh Jaebum malah tertahan karena masih ada tangan yang mengalung dilehernya, mata tajamnya melirik kekasihnya yang tersenyum lucu.

Senyum itu—membuat Jaebum ikut tersenyum kecil, dia mengacak rambut Jinyoung gemas dan melepas paksa tangan yang mengalung dilehernya—karena bagaimanapun juga dia kehausan.

Meninggalkan Jinyoung dengan wajah ngambeknya.

 **.**

Jinyoung menggerutu tak jelas dalam perjalanan menuju tempat dia bersenang-senang nanti, sedangkan Jaebum yang disebelahnya tak berhenti menatap geli kekasihnya.

"Aku mau sendiri, sana pergi hush hush," usir Jinyoung dengan nada ngambek.

Jaebum mengacak rambut Jinyoung saking gemasnya, "Aku mengerti Junior, sampai jumpa."

Jinyoung melihat punggung Jaebum yang semakin jauh—sang kekasih dominannya itu berjalan kearah pertokoan.

Senyum kecil tercipta dibibir kecil Jinyoung.

Seaneh-anehnya mereka, mereka tetaplah manusia normal.

 **-0o0-**

Jaebum menjambak rambutnya kuat-kuat saat dia melihat pemandangan didepannya—pemandangan orang-orang terbakar, lagi-lagi orang itu melakukannya…

Dengan lemas, dia berdiri, menatap pilu kobaran api yang membakar jasad-jasad tak bersalah.

Pantas saja dia merasakan keanehan beberapa hari ini, tersadar denga baju yang sedikit bau darah dan minyak tanah, dan memegang pisau yang dahulu dia pakai sebagai pembunuh.

Wajah Jaebum terlihat aneh—dengan setengah wajahnya menyeringai namun setengah wajahnya lagi begitu sedih.

Jaebum memilih berbalik arah, meninggalan kobaran api di ujung gang sempit ini.

 **.**

Pukul dua siang, Jaebum sampai di rumahnya, wajahnya terlihat letih. Langkah kakinya menuju tempat istirahat terbaik, kamar tidurnya dan kekasih tercinta. Dibuang sembarang jaketnya, kini ia hanya memakai celananya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Akhirnya dia membanting tubuhnya sendiri keatas kasur dan menutup matanya.

Jaebum hanya ingin beristirahat. Itu saja.

Kini dia mengetahui mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia kehilangan kesadaran dan terbangun ditempat lain.

Sisi dirinya yang lain kembali bangkit.

Memikirkan itu, tangan kanan Jaebum langsung menutup kedua matanya, dan mulutnya bergerak mengeluarkan suara gumaman.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan…"

"Dia kembali…"

"JB…"

 **-0o0-**

"Hyungie hyungie~"

Jinyoung terus memanggil, langkahnya ringan menuju kamar mereka. Tadi dia melihat sepatu Jaebum yang berarti dia sudah pulang, 'kan?

Tangan kanan membuka pintu kamar, senyum semakin terlihat diwajah Jinyoung, menemukan hyung tercintanya sedang tertidur di atas kasur—kan Jinyoung jadi bisa menjahilinya sedikit, kekeke.

Baru saja Jinyoung menutup pintu, Jaebum yang tadi berbaring langsung bangkit—membuat Jinyoung terkaget.

"Hyung! Aku jadi gagal mengagetkan mu!"

Namun candaan Jinyoung tidak digubris oleh Jaebum, ia masih terdiam. Jinyoung tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas karena cahaya kamar ini memang remang-remang—cahaya yang disukai olehnya dan hyung tercintanya.

"Junior."

Suara berat memanggil, Jinyoung bergidik, tapi dia merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu—

"Ya, Jaebum—hyung?"

"Nyeongie."

Tubuh Jinyoung langsung waspada, dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya itu.

"Kau—membunuh lagi…?"

Suara tawa itu memenuhi ruangan remang-remang ini. Dia berbalik dan membuat Jinyoung cukup bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Bukankah baik kau maupun Jaebum hyung sudah berjanji—"

"Bukan aku Nyeongie sayang," seringai yang sialnya Jinyoung suka itu tertampang dimuka hyung tercintanya, "tetapi ini atas permintaan Jaebum sendiri—untuk membunuh, kau tahu sendiri bukan tangan Jaebum itu selalu gatal untuk menikam atau memutuskan kepala makhluk hidup."

"Tidak."

Tidak, Jinyoung tidak lagi mudah terpengaruh oleh sosok didepannya ini.

"Kalian sama—tapi berbeda, aku tahu itu," ucapan datar Jinyoung malah membuat sosok didepannya itu semakin mendekat.

"Tidak Nyeongie—" sosok ini sudah sangat dekat dengan Jinyoung.

Setelah itu, hanya ada suara-suara yang memang seperti biasa menghiasi rumah ini.

 **-0o0-**

Jackson mengeryit melihat Jinyoung lesu, tangannya ia elus-eluskan rambut Jinyoung dengan lembut.

"Jinyoungie, ada apa?"

Jinyoung menoleh, dia menatap Jackson dengan tatapan kecewa, frustasi, bingung, dan emosi yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Jekki—"

"Apa sayang?" Jackson semakin menarik kepala Jinyoung untuk mendekat—dan dia mencium pipi Jinyoung dengan mesra.

"Bisakah—bisakah—kita melakukan… _sex_?"

Jackson menghentikan aksinya, saat mendengar ungkapan Jinyoung yang terdengar pasrah.

"Apa maksudmu Jinyoungie? Bukankah dulu kita sudah berjanji tidak melakukan _sex_? Apalagi itu permintaan mu sendiri," tanya Jackson.

"Masa bodoh dengan perjanjian," Jinyoung tertawa hambar, "aku ingin kita melakukannya Jekki~ kumohon~"

Jinyoung mengeluarkan aegyo supernya, tentu saja itu sangat-sangat-sangat membuat Jackson tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengiyakan, apalagi melakukan sex dengan Jinyoung adalah impiannya sejak dulu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jackson—karena Jackson langsung mendorong Jinyoung hingga Jinyoung terbaring dipinggir sofa, belum sempat mengatasi keterkejutannya, perut Jinyoung langsung diduduki oleh Jackson, seringai senang tertampang diwajah itu. Kedua bibir itu langsung bertemu, saling menunjukkan mana ciuman terhebat.

"Ngahh—"

Jinyoung mendesah saat bibir bawahnya digigit kasar oleh Jackson, langsung saja lidah Jackson memasuki mulut Jinyoung, menelusuri—merasakan setiap inci mulut seseorang yang dia idam-idamkan sejak dulu.

Melepaskan ciuman, Jinyoung langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, tapi kemudian dia langsung mendesah, karena Jackson mulai menulusuri lehernya, menggigit kasar atau bahkan tangan Jackson mencengkram leher Jinyoung dengan kuat.

Memadukan antara ransangan dengan luka—

Jinyoung suka ini.

 **|tbc;|**

Hehehe, maaf lama /sembunyi/ sebenarnya Bad&Bad sudah lama sekali selesai, tapi Rin merasa ada satu hal yang kurang hingga Rin berpikir cukup lama dan mengepost nya.

Jangan lupa review sayang-sayang ku ^^

Oh ya—Rin berencana untuk mepublish FanFic yang Rin translate dari AFF, sudah dapat ijin sih hanya belum selesai saja ehehe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad &Bad**

 **Im Jaebum k.a. JB GOT7**

 **Park Jinyoung k.a. Junior GOT7**

 **And other…**

 **GOT7** **JYP •** **Bad &Bad** **Rin Rizawa**

 **Kisah antara seorang yang berperilaku kasar dengan seorang yang suka bermain di belakang.**

 **chapter3**

Mereka bertemu bukan ditempat atau suasana romantis. Mereka bertemu ditengah hiruk piruk manusia yang tengah bergoyang mengikuti aluran musik, bahkan sampai bercumbu ditengah-tengah hiruk piruk juga ada. Ditengah hirup piruk itu—mata mereka saling bertemu, saling menatap datar, tidak ada yang spesial, dipikiran masing-masing mereka hanya beranggapan 'oh, orang asing,' setelah itu mereka memutuskan kontak mata.

Jinyoung saat itu sangat suka sekali melakukan _sex_ , berarti bukan hanya bercumbu, tapi juga bersetubuh, maka tidak heran jika pada malam hari dia berada di bar mencari mangsa yang siap mengisi lubang anusnya.

Jaebum saat itu sangat cuek dan datar sekali. Dia datang ke bar hanya untuk minum lalu keluar bar, berbuat onar ataupun membunuh orang jika ada yang meminta atau dia ingin sendiri.

Keduanya tidak menyadari ikatan takdir yang mengikat mereka. Mengapa? Tentu saja, kedua orang itu terlalu masa bodoh memikirkan jodoh atau pasangan hidup, toh di dunia kotor ini mereka hanya bersenang-senang dengan cara masing-masing.

Hidup di dunia ini begitu singkat, mengapa tidak dinikmati saja? Walau harus berlumuran dengan dosa—tetapi jika itu adalah kesenanganmu, apa masalah?

Begitulah kesimpulan Jinyoung dan Jaebum tentang dunia.

 **.**

Seminggu kemudian, mereka kembali bertemu. Dengan tanggapan masing-masing, bahwa 'ia adalah orang asing,' mereka menjadi dekat, hanya mengobrol sambil meminum alkohol yang membahayakan namun begitu enak ditenggorokan sang peminum. Obrolanpun tidak sampai ke hal pribadi, hanya hal umum namun detail.

Jinyoung langsung berpendapat tentang Jaebum setelah obrolan mereka selesai.

 _Jaebum orang yang cukup menarik._

Hanya menarik, dan dia tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Jaebum—instingnya mengatakan itu sekarang, tetapi disisi lain ada rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar tentang Jaebum yang begitu datar dan dingin.

Sedangkan Jaebum—dia berpikir bahwa Jinyoung orang yang cukup cerewet, terbukti dari saat mengobrol dengannya itu Jinyoung yang paling banyak bicara, sedangkan dirinya hanya menanggapi beberapa. Namun disisi lain Jaebum melihat Jinyoung dengan pandangan tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Seminggu setelah pertemuan mendapatkan sedikit kemajuan, 'kan?

 **.**

Sebulan mengenal, Jaebum tahu bahwa Jinyoung begitu suka bermain dengan banyak orang. Bermain dalam arti dewasa, bukan dalam arti anak kecil ingusan. Pantas saja jika dia memperhatikan tubuh Jinyoung selalu ada bekas—ya… tidak perlu dibicarakan. Namun Jaebum melihat Jinyoung melakukan itu bukan untuk mencari uang, tetapi—kesenangan. Bajingan sekali.

Sedangkan Jinyoung melihat Jaebum sebagai sosok yang masih misterius, yang ia tahu Jaebum datang ke bar untuk minum saja lalu pulang jika sudah puas—walau tidak sampai mabuk. Kadang pula dia mencium bau darah dari tubuh Jaebum. Apakah pekerjaannya menyangkut dengan hal yang berdarah? Jika iya, bajingan sekali.

Intinya—keduanya berprepepsi jika orang yang dikenalnya itu bajingan, yang berarti keduanya bajingan, bukan?

 **.**

Setengah tahun mengenal, keduanya merasa bahwa mereka hampir sama. Ya, sama dalam hal berlawanan namun saling melengkapi. Jinyoung suka kesakitan, Jaebum suka menyakiti. Kadang jika ada waktu mereka akan melakukan _sex_ yang ekstrim, keduanya menikmati hal ini, tentu saja.

Namun tetap, sekalipun mereka sudah ketahap bersetubuh—masih ada yang disembunyikan satu sama lain.

 **.**

Dibulan kedelapan, Jinyoung mengeryit di malam hari akhir pekan, sudah jam satu pagi tetapi sang _teman_ belum juga datang. Mungkin dia sedang ada kerjaan dengan berhubungan darah itu, ya? Mungkin lagi dia sedang memang ada urusan daripada membunuh waktu malam seperti biasa.

Sambil meminum alkohol berkadar sedang itu, Jinyoung melamun—mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang membuat dia seperti ini. Dimana dia hanyalah anak kecil ingusan yang begitu menyayangi keluarganya. Menyayangi kedua orang tua dan kedua kakak perempuannya. Semua yang berbau keindahan itu sirna saat dia pulang sendiri dari tempat bermain yang biasa ia gunakan jika bosan—dia diculik, lalu dijadikan sebagai—tempat bersetubuh…? Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu, saking seringnya disetubuhi dan disiksa saat masih berusia delapan tahun, dia menjadi suka disakiti—bukan dalam seperti disakiti disuatu hubungan merah jambu konyol itu, tetapi disakiti oleh benda-benda tajam maupun tumpul yang menghampiri kulitnya yang sudah lama tidak mulus itu.

Jinyoung tertawa sendiri memikirkan itu, meminum kembali alkohol berkadar sedang yang tanpa sadar tangannya mengelus bagian perut yang terdapat luka kasar jika dilihat itu sudah lama mengering.

 **Puk.**

Merasa ada yang menyentuh bahunya, Jinyoung menoleh, dan menyeringai mengejek. Mulutnya bergerak—kau lama sekali—kepada orang itu.

Ada yang aneh, tatapan mata itu berbeda, bahkan aura yang dikeluarkan orang itu berbeda. Namun karena terbawa pengaruh alkohol berkadar sedang itu Jinyoung mengabaikan keanehan yang ia rasakan itu.

Tentu saja orang itu adalah sosok Jaebum—yang mungkin itu adalah Jaebum.

 **.**

Jaebum membatasi dirinya dengan interaksi terhadap masyarakat luar. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenalnya dengan baik, karena dirinya benar-benar sosok tertutup. Mata tajam itu kadang benar-benar akan menusukmu namun kadang mata tajam itu menjadi sendu—tanpa raut muka berubah sedih.

Namun akhir-akhir ini ada seseorang yang begitu menarik, yang jika dirinya tengah sibuk sendiri, orang itu akan memperhatikannya diam-diam, tapi saat sedang berbicara dengan dirinya pun orang itu tetap memperhatikan dirinya.

Jaebum sendiri tertarik dengan orang itu—orang yang akhir-akhir ini menemaninya diakhir pekan.

Sudah delapan bulan lebih mereka dekat—dan sudah tak terhitung jari ia dan orang itu melakukan _sex_ ekstrim karena—mereka berbeda.

Namun—dirinya juga sangat berbeda dari manusia kebanyakan. Bisa dibilang dia termasuk manusia langka—karena dia mempunyai sisi lain. Ia dan sisi lain itu sebenarnya sama saja—tetapi juga berbeda. Entah dari kapan dia mempunyai sisi lain itu tetapi dia—sisi lainnya itu selalu muncul saat dia akan membunuh.

Karena Jaebum begitu menginginkan membunuh namun tidak mempunyai keberanian walau dia sangat ingin mencoba untuk membunuh, maka sosok itu yang menjalankan. Tadi malam, Jaebum tahu bahwa sisi lain itu menemui seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya itu, dan sisi lain itu mengatakan kepada Jaebum.

' _Aku menyukainya, kau tidak menyangkal bahwa kau juga menyukainya, bukan?'_

Jaebum menatap datar sisi lainnya ketika ia mengatakan itu dengan seringai.

Menyukai? Huh, drama sekali.

 **.**

Bukan hal aneh jika Jinyoung merasa kaget, karena melihat Jaebum datang pada hari Rabu di bulan kesepuluh minggu kedua. Setahu Jinyoung mengenal Jaebum selama sepuluh bulan lebih terakhir ini, Jaebum selalu datang pada hari Jum'at, atau tidak Sabtu, atau tidak Minggu. Namun kini aura dan sorotan mata Jaebum terasa beda—seperti sama saat beberapa minggu lalu Jaebum datang pukul satu pagi itu.

Jinyoung baru menyadarinya sekarang, Jaebum memang ada yang aneh.

Tidak perlu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Jaebum langsung menghampiri Jinyoung yang tengah duduk di kursi bar, lelaki yang auranya tengah berbeda itu langsung memesan minuman. Jinyoung terus memandanginya dengan teliti. Dia merasa—baru mengenal Jaebum.

Jinyoung ingin mencoba bertanya, tapi ia urungkan, memilih meminum kembali alkohol walau kadang matanya melirik ke seseorang di sebelahnya. Namun gerakan Jinyoung berhenti saat sosok itu mengajaknya melakukan _sex_ esktrim lagi.

Sebenarnya Jinyoung tidak keberatan, hanya saja ada instingnya yang mengatakan waspada kepada Jaebum yang sekarang.

Sepertinya pita suara Jinyoung mengabaikan insting, hingga ia bersuara 'ya'.

Sosok Jaebum yang menurut Jinyoung aneh itu seperti biasa, membawa Jinyoung ke tempat tinggalnya karena disana tempat dan alat lebih mendukung.

Keduanya sudah memasuki ruangan gelap itu, dan saat itu juga Jinyoung langsung didorong ke dinding dan dicium ganas oleh sosok Jaebum itu.

Benar, ini aneh—Jinyoung langsung tahu ini bukanlah Jaebum yang sebenarnya.

Namun Jinyoung tetap meladeni ciuman ganas itu walau ia harus akui dari semua orang yang pernah berciuman dengannya, Jaebum adalah _good-kisser_ , bahkan mungkin sosok ini juga _good-kisser_. Hingga akhirnya Jinyoung menyadari tangannya dituntun keatas dan diikat, digelantungkan di besi yang memang didesain kegunaannya untuk hal seperti ini.

Jinyoung menatap sosok itu—yang tengah berjalan ke sisi ruangan lain. Dia sangat yakin itu bukanlah Jaebum yang biasanya. Saat tengah fokus, Jinyoung tidak menyadari dia tersengat oleh listrik yang begitu kuat, dia akhirnya berteriak sangat keras karena sengatan itu berlangsung selama dua menit.

"Wow—benar-benar kuat juga kau."

Dalam keadaan terengah setelah tersengat listrik, Jinyoung mencoba melirik sosok didepannya yang sudah membawa besi—mungkin saja hal lain-lainnya tergeletak di lantai.

"Siapa… kau…"

" _Call me_ , JB."

"Alter-ego?"

"Apa maksudmu," sosok itu menatap tajam Jinyoung lalu melempar asal besi ditangannya ke tubuh Jinyoung yang masih tersemat baju, "Nyeongie, nikmati saja~"

Setelah itu, Jinyoung tidak tahu ini nikmat atau sakit—yang pasti dia merasa keenakan selama _sex_ ekstrim berlangsung bersama sosok lain dari Jaebum—JB.

 **.**

Pada akhir pekan, Jaebum datang lebih cepat dari biasanya ke bar, menunggu Jinyoung yang ia tahu selalu datang jam sepuluh malam. Tentu ada alasan mengapa dia datang lebih cepat dari biasanya—mungkin pula ini pertama kalinya dia merasa bersalah—Jaebum ingin menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jinyoung. Jaebum juga mengabaikan sindiran sisi lainnya yang memenuhi kepalanya sedari tadi.

"Jinyoung!"

Panggilan terdengar, Jinyoung menoleh keasal suara dan menemukan sang pemanggil—Jaebum. Sebelum itu Jinyoung memperhatikan Jaebum terlebih dahulu, ya ini adalah Jaebum, bukan JB.

Jinyoung menghampiri Jaebum dan menanyakan 'ada apa', Jaebum tersenyum tipis dan menyuruhnya bersantai dahulu karena waktu mereka masih banyak sampai pagi nanti, dan Jinyoung hanya bisa menurutinya—dia tidak ingin susah-susah berpikir.

Semakin larut, bar semakin ramai, banyak orang yang menikmati waktu lama dengan bergoyang-goyang ditengah lautan manusia. Kedua lelaki berusia sangat matang itu masih terdiam. Jinyoung masih saja kadang melirik kearah Jaebum, memperhatikan Jaebum, gerak-geriknya, gerakan pupilnya, raut mukanya…

Jinyoung tersentak saat mendengar gumanan Jaebum, mereka saling bertatap saat itu juga. Dengan berakhir Jaebum menceritakan masalahnya, masa lalunya, untuk pertama kali dihidupnya kepada orang lain dengan suara pelan ditengah kebisingan hiruk piruk lautan manusia tetapi dia yakin Jinyoung mendengarnya.

Tentu Jinyoung mendengarnya—dan dia tidak terlalu kaget.

Selesai Jaebum bercerita, keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit. Dengan tanpa sadar Jinyoung pula menceritakan masalah dan masa lalunya kepada Jaebum.

Sepuluh bulan lebih kini mereka sudah mengetahui jati diri masing-masing.

 **.**

Di bulan ke empat belas, di sore hari yang sejuk dengan langit mulai berwarna orange, handphone yang jarang ia gunakan tetapi selalu dibawa kemana-mana itu bordering. Jinyoung melihat, nama kontak yang masuk adalah Jaebum—maka dari itu dia tidak ragu-ragu untuk menerima panggilan itu.

Namun dia mengeryit saat suara yang terdengar bukanlah suara Jaebum—ataupun sisi lainnya. Lima belas detik mendengar suara di handphonenya itu, Jinyoung langsung keluar dari tempat tinggalnya menuju suatu tempat dimana yang katanya itu kejahatan diberantaskan.

Ya, kantor polisi.

Sesampainya disana, Jinyoung bisa melihat dibalik jeruji dengan Jaebum terborgol di kedua tangan dan kedua kaki. Bahkan empat polisi menodongkan pistol yang siap kapan saja menembakkan timah panas jika Jaebum memberontak.

Hey situasi apa ini? Jinyoung sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Sang polisi menjelaskan kepada Jinyoung mengapa Jaebum seperti itu—berawal ditemukannya Jaebum pembunuh dari dua keluarga kaya yang dihabiskan dalam satu malam, dan saat pihak polisi menyita handphone Jaebum, mereka tidak menemukan kontak yang aktif—kebanyakan nama kontak dengan simbol aneh dan tidak aktif—tetapi hanya satu kontak yang aktif dengan diketik huruf hangul.

Kontak Park Jinyoung.

Sebenarnya Jinyoung cukup bingung karena Jaebum seperti menambah tambahan hangul dikontaknya setelah nama lengkapnya itu.

Namun kebingungan Jinyoung terhenti saat melihat kearah Jaebum, ia merasakan aura yang begitu kuat dan tatapan sangat tajam. Benar sekali saat Jinyoung melihat dibalik jeruji itu, Jaebum melihat kearahnya, menyeringai.

Itu bukan Jaebum. Itu JB.

Tegas Jinyoung dalam hati.

Sungguh aneh sebenarnya Jinyoung bisa membedakan keduanya yang padahal tampak familiar, tetapi itu bukan hal yang harus dipermasalahkan.

Sang polisi tadi membisikkan untuk bertanya hal-hal yang mengapa dia membunuh dua keluarga kaya itu, membuat Jinyoung mendekati jeruji itu, dan polisi lain keluar dari ruangan, membiarkan privasi sementara kepada keduanya.

"… JB?"

"Wah Nyeongie, kau memang selalu hebat!"

Suara berat yang terasa menusuk telinga…

"Kau—mengapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Jaebum yang menginginkannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jaebum ingin membunuh, dan langsung mengganti posisinya saat sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini, kejam bukan?"

Jinyoung terdiam, kata-kata yang berat dan menusuk itu seperti memasuki alam pikirnya.

Jinyoung benci pembunuh—sebenarnya.

Namun ia merasa Jaebum bukan orang yang seperti itu—

"Mengapa kau—atau Jaebum hy—hyung… membunuh dua keluarga—"

"Bayaran, biasa."

Jawaban yang sangat ringan, bahkan dari raut mukanya seperti ia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang begitu keji sebelumnya.

Jinyoung merasa tubuhnya gemetar. Seakan ingatan buruk memenuhi pikirannya. Namun dia tetap menatap tegas sosok didepannya itu.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku, JB."

"Wow—wow—wow, sabarlah Nyeongie."

"Aku serius."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjadi milikku."

Jinyoung tersentak, heol, mereka sedang berada dalam suatu tempat yang dinamakan wilayah penjara tetapi orang ini mengatakan hal gila? Mungkin dia memang gila, sisi lain Jaebum yang gila!

"Itu urusan lain," Jinyoung kini menatap datar JB, "aku tidak suka kau masuk penjara, baik itu kau atau Jaebum hyung."

Mungkin Jinyoung juga ikut gila—

Suara pintu besi terbuka, menampilkan beberapa polisi yang bersenjata dan tidak, yang bersenjata langsung mengelilingi sang pelaku. Sedangkan Jinyoung disuruh mengikuti polisi tadi—mungkin meminta keterangan.

Sesampainya di suatu ruangan kepolisian, Jinyoung menceritakan kesimpulannya yang dari kata-kata Jaebum—maksudnya JB jelaskan tadi. Namun tetap, Jaebum—atau JB itu dikenakan masa penjara selama lima belas tahun.

Lima belas tahun? Huh? Sangat lama…

 **.**

Dua bulan kemudian, entah uang dari mana Jinyoung mendapatkan tiga puluh milyar won, dan entah mengapa pula Jinyoung memberikan kepada pihak kepolisian untuk kebebasan seorang Im Jaebum yang dipenjara selama lima belas tahun. Polisi buta oleh uang, maka dari itu yang seharusnya dipenjara seorang pembunuh dua keluarga besar itu lima belas tahun menjadi dua bulan lima belas hari.

Ya, baru nanti Jaebum akan keluar dari penjara lima belas hari setelah uang itu masuk ke rekening masing-masing polisi yang bertugas disana.

Negeri yang mengenaskan.

Jinyoung tersenyum ketus saat mengetahui kenyataan itu, tetapi masa peduli, hasil dia melakukan _sex_ gila dengan sejumlah orang besar membuat dia bisa membebaskan Jaebum, entah dari mana pula pikiran untuk membebaskan Jaebum dan melakukan _sex_ untuk harta.

Memikirkan _sex_ membuat Jinyoung ingin melakukan _sex_ lagi. Jinyoung tidak sabar waktu malam.

 **.**

Malam kelima belas sejak ia memberikan uang kepada para polisi itu, Jinyoung sepertinya lupa dengan keluarnya Jaebum dari penjara, karena Jinyoung sejak pagi sampai sore bermalas-malasan dan saat sore hingga malam ini berada di bar—tidak, sekarang dia sedang berada disuatu kamar sewa yang memang menjadi fasilitas bar sendiri. Bersama dengan lelaki tidak dikenal tetapi sepertinya mampu menyembuhkan hasrat Jinyoung sekarang ini.

Jinyoung ingin bersenang-senang.

Dia tidak mau memikirkan hal-hal berat.

Tidak mau memikirkan perasaan orang lagi.

Memikirkan perasaan khawatir kepada orang lagi—

Mungkin…

Jinyoung mendesah saat lelaki itu terus menusuk anusnya dengan penis lelaki itu sendiri, bahkan tangan lelaki itu tidak tinggal diam untuk memainkan permukaan tubuh Jinyoung yang lengket oleh peluh namun harum _sex_ begitu menguar dari tubuh Jinyoung dengan kuat.

Lelaki itu terus memuji bagaimana Jinyoung hebat dalam _sex_ , yang juga ikut memuaskan ia saat melakukan _sex_ , sedangkan Jinyoung hanya mendesah—tidak puas—karena lelaki patnernya ini kurang cepat dan tidak mengadukan lukanya menjadi lebar.

Suara pintu terdengar, Jinyoung mendengar itu, tetapi bagian terdalam dirinya saat itu tengah dihantam oleh milik lelaki itu membuat Jinyoung mengabaikan suara itu sejenak. Saat penis lelaki itu keluar dan ingin masuk kembali ke anus Jinyoung, suara hantaman terdengar keras.

Jinyoung terbelak, dengan kecepatan sedang dia mencoba duduk dan melihat pemandangan didepannya—

Sosok Jaebum—dengan aura yang berat—menginjak-injak lelaki itu dilantai, bahkan dia membawa pisau yang sudah ditusuk-tusukkan ke kedua lengan lelaki itu.

Jinyoung terdiam. Tubuhnya membeku, matanya terbelak lebar, menyaksikan bagaimana Jaebum membunuh orang yang melakukan _sex_ dengannya—

"Sudah kubilang, kau itu milik ku, Nyeongie!"

Bukan, itu bukan Jaebum. Itu JB.

Sosok itu berdiri, di wajahnya terciprat banyak darah. Jinyoung yakin, lelaki yang beberapa menit lalu masih menjadi patner _sex_ nya itu sudah tidak bernafas.

"Kau… sudah keluar?"

"Ya tentu, terima kasih Nyeongie," JB duduk diatas kasur, menarik Jinyoung kedalam pelukannya dan mencium aroma Jinyoung dalam-dalam.

"Syukur… lah…" bisik Jinyoung lirih.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Jaebum terasa berat, dan langsung menimpa Jinyoung. Jinyoung mendorong pelan tubuh Jaebum—dan melihat wajah Jaebum yang matanya tertutup… indah.

Jaebum membuka matanya, mata yang teduh, ya ini sosok Jaebum yang Jinyoung rindukan.

"Jaebum hyung!"

Jinyoung mendorong tubuh Jaebum supaya tidak menindihnya. Jaebum pun mencoba bangkit, setelah bangkit dia melihat sekeliling, saat menemukan seonggoh mayat, bibirnya hanya tersenyum miring.

"Junior…"

Jinyoung mengeryit, merasa familiar dengan kata itu.

Jaebum memeluk Jinyoung yang masih telanjang dan dari anusnya mengeluarkan sperma dari patner _sex_ nya tadi. Sosok yang baru saja keluar dari penjara itu terus memeluk Jinyoung, dengan bisikan lirih dia menceritakan kembali segalanya—tentang bayaran membunuh dua keluarga—tentang dua bulan lebih dia dikurung dipenjara walau kadang JB lebih mendominasi dirinya saat berada disana—dan mengatakan mengapa JB bisa muncul akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku ingin membunuh—tetapi tidak bisa… dan selalu JB yang menggantikan posisi itu untuk membunuh… percayalah, jika JB yang membunuh, bukan diriku…"

Jinyoung meremas lengan baju Jaebum. Dia merasa langsung percaya—tidak dengan saat JB yang berbicara.

"Ya… hyung…"

Mereka terus berpelukan, membiarkan mereka lembut saat itu juga, tidak menjadi kasar seperti biasanya.

"Jadilah milikku…"

"Ya hyung…"

"Kau hanya melakukan _sex_ dengan ku…"

"Kau hanya milikku…"

"Aku mengerti…"

"Hanya dengan ku, kau dan aku, kita hidup bersama…"

"Iya hyung… hyung juga harus berjanji untuk tidak membunuh…"

"Ya…"

"Jangan pernah masuk penjara lagi…"

"Ya…"

"Hyung, bolehkah aku berbicara dengan JB sebentar?"

Jinyoung menatap Jaebum, dan dibalas anggukan. Jaebum langsung ambruk dipelukan Jinyoung, dan langsung pula bangkit—dengan aura berat.

Jinyoung tersenyum.

"JB."

"Ya Nyeongie."

"Bisakah—"

"Sesuai Jaebum, Nyeongie, keinginannya."

Jinyoung mengangguk mengerti, menganggap JB setuju.

Setelah itu Jaebum ambruk kembali, dan kemudian bangkit.

"Hyung tidak capek berganti posisi dengan sisi lain mu itu?"

"Sebenarnya—kami sudah berlatih untuk hal itu..."

"Aneh."

Jinyoung terus menatap Jaebum, begitupula Jaebum menatap Jinyoung.

"Cepat pakai pakaianmu, kita lanjutkan di apartement ku, Junior."

"Wow! Aku mau!"

 **-0o0-**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan angka empat pagi. Jinyoung menangis, bayangan masa lalu berputar di otaknya, dia menyesal meminta hal ini beberapa waktu lalu. Tubuhnya sekarang telanjang, tempat ini sangat berantakan. Disebelahnya ada sosok lain yang menemaninya _sex_ tadi.

"Maafkan aku Jaebum hyung—huks—maafkan aku—"

 **|tbc;|**

Wow, hebat juga Rin /liat keatas/

Rin pengen banget buat bdsm lagi, tapi apa daya, Rin masih polos sehingga ga bisa buat tulisan menjadi mature /slapped/

Rin pengen bales semuanya satu-satu o.o

 **Balesan review :**

 **Peachpetals** — kok perih :") iya hanya Jaebum yang punya macam inner gitu hehehe. JB jahat atau Jaebum yang jahat mungkin tulisan diatas cukup menjawab ya '-'a

 **Jiraniatriana** — jangan bingung T_T ini mungkin sudah cukup menjelaskannya ya…?

 **Ocju** — JANGAN SPEECHLEES Q_Q ini flashbacknya biar kalian ngerti _ terima kasih sudah menunggu ini sudah lanjut hehehe.

 **KyungsooUminhere** — aniyo… bdsm disini masih standar, Rin tidak sehebat seorang admin fav Rin yang jika nulis bdsm itu hebat banget o.o /oke malah curhat/ hmmm jika mereka normal lagi, tunggu nanti chapter depan kayaknya hehehe. Maksudnya masokis ya? Ehehehe. Ini sudah lanjut yaa ^^

 **Lilmarkson** — wah takut ya Jackson dibunuh, Rin juga gak tega T_T wah lebih hot lagi bdsm nya? nanti deh akan Rin pikirkan ehehehe. Ini sudah lanjut o.o

Untuk yang chapter satu, maaf Rin tidak membalas atau mengucapkan terima kasih sudah membaca T_T Rin saat itu sangat terburu-buru T_T maafin Rin /bow/ Rin harap kalian ga kapok buat memberi komentar kalian ke kotak review T_T

Okay then— **mind to review**? Hehehe.


End file.
